


Rendezvous

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Bittersweet, F/M, I promise the first chapter is the worst, It gets better I promise, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Queenie gets permission to see Jacob again. The more she does, the more doubt is put into her mind about Grindelwald, and just how much she believes in what he wants.Will she learn to question the man she walked into fire for, or will she turn away from the man she loves?





	1. Chapter 1

The knock on the door was loud and resonant in the small room.

Queenie groans. Closing her eyes tighter, burrowing deeper into Jacobs warm chest. Maybe slipping back into sleep will make it go away? Of course, it’s doubtful. Still, the last thing she wants is to head the call of the innkeeper- reminding her that the night they paid for was up. That they would have to leave before the hour was up or be forced too.

Jacob seemed to agree. Still half asleep, his arm curled around her loosely and his head turned to rest on hers. His waking thoughts were a mirror of her. A few more minutes, a few more hours or days.

It’s funny how excited she was last night. That she got more than a few hours with him. Grindelwald had been allowing her small meetings with Jacob, so long as he had nothing to do with Dumbledore(and of course he did, but Grindelwald didn’t need to know that). They had met up a handful of times, but never all night. Until now.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have spoiled herself.

Because leaving him got harder and harder each and every time she did it.


	2. Chapter 2

They tried not to talk about it, where she went when she left. He clearly didn’t think it was the right choice, and she couldn’t see another option. Trying to move one another just cause them to either fight or ignore the sourness the subject brought up.

But when they met again, and she is curled up against his chest she felt safe enough to whisper what she couldn’t entrust to anyone these last few months. Something about his hand gently caressing her arm, his warmth. His utterly wonderful and loving thoughts passing unseen between them. It loosened her tongue.

“I don’t trust him. Jacob, Grindelwald is keeping secrets from me and try as I might I can’t break through.” She explains, turning and nuzzling into his chest deeper. “He told me it was to keep our cause safe from Aurors, but he’s training everyone around me to do it. They…they ain’t as good at it. The things I saw, that they saw and wanted…”

The look on her face seems to convey what she’s seen. Why she’s telling him this.

He looks at her. Several thoughts pass through his mind in that moment. Plans and solutions. All of them ending up with her coming back to them. Her, visiting Newts apartment. Them at the bakery, just the two of them and eventually with her sister and Newt. Tina hugged her, the both of them crying joyful tears.

Queenie laughs and cries as she leans up to kisses him again and again. Figuring out how to move forward could wait. Even for a little, while they truly enjoyed their togetherness for the first time in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, as promised! The last one should be up tomorrow. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

“You almost done?” Jacob asked curiously as he entered his bedroom. Watching her with a warm smile.

Queenie nods as she finishes organizing all the little glass tubes in a box. It wasn’t like her to be so tedious, but these guaranteed her freedom. She was determined they be watched over with a hawks eye until Travers had them and signed her pardon himself. It took weeks to get the information the Ministry wanted, but she had. All the memories now were prepared to be used in a pensive.

Closing and locking the box, she joins him in the bed. Getting comfortable beside Jacob and leaning into the kiss he offered. Made sweeter with the knowledge that she didn’t have to leave him tonight, tomorrow or ever if she didn’t want to.

Eventually, they had their fill of one another’s lips and she relaxed down into his side and the bed. Closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep. Tina knew she was here, but tomorrow she would see her sister in the flesh for the first time in years. Queenies mind, even as she drifted to sleep, buzzed with all the things she could catch up with Tina on. What she could say to tease Newt.

All the ways they could celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd...the last chapter! Hopefully the ending was good? This whole little mini fic was an excuse to play around with styles and really fun I do hope you had as much fun reading it. More Jacob x Queenie WILL be coming, as well as a lot of Newtina, so if this was a little short and you want to read more of these two, I should be writing more very soon.
> 
> I AM on Tumblr, by the same name! Feel free to leave any ideas in the comments here, or for me on Tumblr :). Not really taking requests, but I always welcome ideas because you never know what will spark motivation in my.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little fic I finished a few days ago! It is all finished and posted to Tumblr, but I wanted to wait till it was finished to post it here! 
> 
> Basically, I chose this broad idea and wanted to play around with my writing style. You might notice all of this is shorter then I normally write. And significantly more vague. This was entirely intentional. It is one of the things writing style wise I was messing around with. 
> 
> 2 more chapters coming! The whole fic is finished and I will post the next one tomorrow :).


End file.
